Halloween love, a SasuHina Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Hinata tiene que vestirse como una momia porque perdió una apuesta con Sakura. Ahora ella tiene todos los ojos de los chicos sobre ella, incluso un cierto Uchiha está interesado. Traducción. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

* * *

Hinata se apoyó contra una pared, sus ojos estaban muy ocupados tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. Una sensación de miradas de lujuria que se dirigían hacia ella, se lamentó el traje que llevaba ahora _¿Por qué tuve que perder la apuesta contra Sakura?_ pensó con un suspiro

Todo sucedió hace una semana. Sakura estaba tratando de hacer confesar a Hinata sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, pero se negó. Luego, Sakura sugirió que si Hinata no lograba confesarse a Naruto, Hinata tendría que usar lo que Sakura le dijese para ir a la fiesta de Halloween que Itachi estaba dando, pero Hinata era débil, no pudo confesarlo. Con lo que tuvo que usar el traje que Sakura le dijo

_Esto es vergonzoso_, pensó, mientras trataba de esconderse de las miradas que recibía. Estaba vestida como una momia y parecía como una segunda piel en ella. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y algunas partes de su rostro también estaban cubiertas. Tenía el pelo revuelto dándole un aspecto sexy. Debido a su hora figura, los muchachos estaban mirándola mucho en ella

_Esto es tan aburrido_, pensó, cuando las parejas comenzaron a bailar con la música. Había toneladas de personas y estaba teniendo un mal rato tratando de encontrarse de sus amigos. Sintió un par de ojos mirándola y ella se volvió a ver quien era. Con los ojos llenos de lujuria, _Oh, Dios me ayúdame,_ pensó, mientras se oculto en la multitud de personas

Sasuke estaba allí sentado, aburrido. Sus fangirls estaban volviendo loco y estaba seguro de que casi todas las chicas estaban locas. _Ni siquiera parecía que llevaban algo_, pensó para sí mismo cuando Sakura saltó sobre él. Dejó que sus ojos viajaran por la habitación y lo que vio lo sorprendió. _Y yo que pensaba que ella era una chica normal, con un cuerpo normal_, pensó, mientras sus ojos vagaban de arriba hacia abajo de su cuerpo. Hinata Hyuuga, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero es sexy, pensó, pero la perdió de vista cuando ella entró en la multitud. Se encontró pensando en hacer cosas con la dulce e inocente Hinata. Cosas que la harían gritar y gemir de placer

"Ino-san" - Hinata gritó cuando la vio cerca. Cuando se estaba haciendo su camino hacia Ino alguien arrancó las vendas de Hinata justo encima de su cintura - "Lo siento señorita" - dijo alguien y Hinata vio a un hombre medio borracho con una sonrisa en su rostro - "Deje que la ayude con eso" - dijo, e intentó buscar a tientas a Hinata, pero ella había corrió hacia Ino antes de que él pudiera hacerle algo - "Hey Hinata, ¿qué pasa?" – dijo Ino y Hinata le mostró su traje arruinado

"Ah, se rasgo. Vamos a pedirle vendas a Sasuke-kun, que nos preste una habitación para que podamos arreglarlo" – dijo Ino tomando la mano de Hinata - "Gracias Ino-chan, pero puedo arreglarlo sola" - dijo Hinata tratando de no molestar a su amiga - "Bien, pero te acompaño a preguntarle" - dijo Ino arrastrando a Hinata con ella - "Sasuke kun" - Ino lo llamo y se detuvieron delante de él - "¿Qué?" - Sasuke preguntó y miró hacia arriba para ver quién era y vio a Ino y a Hinata. Viendo a Hinata nuevamente se encendió un poco. Pero cuando vio su cintura expuesta se excito mucho

"Hey Sasuke-kun ¿podrías mostrarle una habitación a Hinata para que pudiera arreglar su traje" – dijo Ino alegremente. Hinata miró a Sasuke y sus miradas se cruzaron. Tragó saliva, al ver el deseo en los ojos de Sasuke. _Sus ojos me están poniendo los pelos de punta_, pensó con un escalofrío

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Ino le hizo esa pregunta. _Hmm... Talvez podría estar a solas con ella_, pensó y miró a Hinata. Vio el miedo en sus ojos. Después de ver su escalofrío hablo - "Seguro. Déjame mostrarte el camino, Hinata" – dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa evidente en su rostro. _Ino-chan vuelve_, Hinata gritó en su mente pero ella ya se había ido y Sasuke se había apoderado de su mano y la llevaba a una de las habitaciones en el edificio

Hinata estaba asustada. Muerta de miedo. _Genial, ¿qué va a hacerme?_, Hinata pensó al entrar en la habitación que Sasuke había abierto. Ya estaba dentro de la habitación cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Rápidamente se volvió y vio a Sasuke frente de la puerta - "¿Q-Q-Que estas ha-ha-haciendo?" -preguntó ella, nerviosa y asustada - "Hmm... Hinata, permíteme tener cierta diversión" – dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

"¿Qué?" – dijo Hinata, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia delante, haciendo que Hinata caminara hacia atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata quedara de espalda contra la pared y Sasuke estaba justo en frente de ella. _¡Aaah! ¿Va a la violarme?_, Hinata gritaba en su cabeza. Viendo a Sasuke, miró a su alrededor para encontrar una salida - "No hay manera de salir Hinata" - susurró en su oído, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja - "¿P-por qué estás ha-haciendo esto?" – tartamudeaba

Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta Sasuke comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja haciéndola suspirar - "Ves, te está gustando" - susurró avanzar hacia la mandíbula. Le quitó los labios de encima y la miró. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y le temblaban los labios, haciendo que Sasuke quisiera besarla como loco. Y eso es lo que hizo

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. _Que está pasando ¿Por qué Uchiha-san actúa así?_, se preguntaba, el beso se hizo más profundo. Una de las manos de Sasuke se había deslizado hacia abajo y estaba ahora en sus pechos, haciendo que Hinata perdiera el aliento. Tomando esta oportunidad su lengua entró en su boca y comenzó a buscar la de ella

Sus lenguas luchaban entre sí. Rompieron el beso ya que Hinata necesitaba respirar. Se sintió más excitado, tomó un cuchillo de bolsillo de una mesa cercana y corto las vendas que cubrían su pecho - "Veo que no estás usando un sujetador" – dijo Sasuke, jugando con uno de sus pezones

Hinata jadeó cuando él toco sus pechos, se sonrojo de vergüenza - "¿U-u-Uchiha-san?" - preguntó, y Sasuke acerco su rostro al de ella. Tocó la nariz de ella con la suya y dijo - "Solo Sasuke, Hinata" - Él bajo sus labios hasta uno de sus pechos. Una de sus manos estaba jugando con el otro pecho

Esta nueva sensación fue demasiado para Hinata. Ella jadeó y gimió, haciendo que Sasuke quisiera hacerle muchos más cosas. Beso su mandíbula se detuvo en su cuello, haciéndola suspirar. Sus brazos lo acercaron más a ella. Besaba todo su cuello y se detuvo entre sus pechos. Él la miró con una sonrisa, tomo uno de sus pezones con la boca y lo lamió, Hinata gemía y gritaba su nombre

Incapaz de resistir el placer que estaba recibiendo, ella arqueó la espalda con ganas de más - "S-sasuke" - gimió. De repente, Sasuke la levantó al estilo novia y la dejó en una cama cercana. Hinata se sentó y miró confundida a Sasuke que empezó a quitarse la camisa. Hinata no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente - "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" - Sasuke preguntó al llegar a la cama y se acerco a Hinata. Hinata se ruborizó y se apartó de él - "Bueno, a mi me gusta mirarte" - dijo y saltó sobre Hinata y comenzó a besarla hasta su estómago

"Estos vendajes se interponen en mi camino" - le susurró, haciéndola estremecer. Saco la navaja y se apresuró a cortar las vendas y, al hacerlo, le había le arranco las bragas a Hinata - "Hinata, espero que estés lista para lo que sigue" - dijo con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda delante de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más deseado por toda la población femenina de Konoha y ella está muerta de nervios - "H-hai" - respondió ella, dando a Sasuke la señal para continuar

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la fiesta Ino medio borracha le pregunto a un Kiba igualmente borracho - "Hey, ¿de dónde esta Hinata?" - Con leve preocupación -No sé, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura también están perdidos" – dijo Kiba - "Tal vez están a la izquierda. Si, eso debe ser" – dijo Kiba mientras tomaba otra copa de sake

"aaahh.... Sasuke" - Hinata gimió cuando uno de los dedos de Sasuke entró en ella, su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Sasuke añadió otro y otro hasta que hubo cuatro dedos entrando y saliendo de ella, haciéndola gritar. _No puedo aguantar más_, Sasuke pensaba mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata. Sacó los pantalones y los boxers hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Él ya estaba listo y esperando para entrar en Hinata

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al ver la virilidad de Sasuke, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Se puso encima de ella, él la miró, se preguntó si debía o no continuar. Hinata no estaba segura en un principio, pero su cuerpo ya estaba en llamas, Sasuke quería estar en ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos

"No te preocupes" - le susurró Sasuke y entró lentamente en ella poco a poco para poder acostumbrarse a él. La besó suavemente. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella la miró y vio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Lamiendo las lágrimas, lentamente, un suspiro salió de sus labios, lo que indica que el dolor había pasado

Poco a poco entró en ella de nuevo y se retiró, haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Empezó a acelerar, haciéndola gritar su nombre - "Más rápido, Sasuke. Rápido" - ella gritó y Sasuke hizo lo que dijo, el placer era insoportable para ambos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos acabaran juntos. A Hinata le faltaba el aire. Sasuke la abrazo y no la soltó más

"Tú eres mía, Hyuuga Hinata" - susurró mientras ella dormía en sus brazos - "Y no voy a dejarte ir" - añadió, él también conciliando el sueño


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Qial, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

* * *

"Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - Kiba preguntó, al ver a Naruto confundido en los pasillos - "Bueno, verás, yo estaba tratando de encontrar el cuarto de baño pero terminé aquí" – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

"Idiota, los baños no están aquí" - Kiba murmuró. Los dos estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon ruidos en una habitación cercana

"¿Qué fue eso?" - Kiba preguntó – "No sé. Vamos a salir de aquí" – dijo Naruto, mirando alrededor - "Vino de allí" - dijo Kiba, apuntando a una habitación

"Hinata..."

"¿No es la voz de Sasuke?" - Naruto preguntó a Kiba - "Fue... esperar ¿Qué diablos está haciendo con Hinata?" Kiba gruñó - "Shhh.... Estoy tratando de escuchar...." - Naruto murmuró

"Caramba, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?" – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

"¡Ah! Ino. Shhh...." – dijeron Kiba y Naruto - "¿Por qué?" - Ino preguntó con curiosidad - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?" - Kiba preguntó - "Tratando de encontrar a Hinata-chan" – dijo Ino

"Sasuke-san... ¿qué son hora es?"

Los tres tenían sus oídos pegados en la puerta de una habitación

_Sasuke... y Hinata_

_Sasuke-teme..._

_Hinata-chan.... ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí...?_

Estos eran los pensamientos que se estaban dentro de las cabezas de estos tres adolescentes curiosos

Unos minutos después, los gemidos se oían desde la habitación y los tres se sonrojaron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior

_Santo cielo. Ellos están teniendo sexo_

_¿Sasuke y Hinata-chan.... Haciéndolo? ¡Ay No tengo ramen en casa"_

Aww... Que pareja tan kawai. Sakura va a volver loca ¿A quién le importa?"

**FIN**


End file.
